24fandomcom-20200223-history
Abu Fayed
: You may be looking for the Day 4 character Joseph Fayed. Abu Fayed was a terrorist mastermind who orchestrated an 11-week series of suicide bombings across the United States, as well as the detonation of a nuclear device in Valencia, California. Unknown to him, Fayed and his terrorist cell were pawns in Dmitri Gredenko's ultranationalist conspiracy to destroy the United States. Before Day 6 Fayed had a younger brother who was part of the terrorist cell connected to the 1999 bombing of the United States embassy in Lebanon. When he was taken into custody, Jack Bauer was assigned to interrogate him; however, Jack went too far and Fayed's brother was killed in the process. Fourteen months prior to Day 6, Fayed was one of twenty detainees held in custody by CTU Seattle. He was released under orders of CTU Los Angeles Director Bill Buchanan due to insufficient evidence. Over an eleven-week period prior to Day 6, terrorists attacked 10 cities across the United States and killed more than 900 people. Fayed contacted CTU claiming to be working with a terrorist named Hamri Al-Assad, who intelligence analysts believed was responsible for the attacks. Fayed made a deal to tell the United States the location of Al-Assad in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer. Day 6 . ]] With no other way of stopping the terrorist attacks or locating Hamri Al-Assad, President Wayne Palmer was forced to comply with Fayed's terms. After giving Fayed $25 million, Palmer exchanged for the release of Jack Bauer and reluctantly Cheng Zhi accepted Palmer's offer. Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning picked up Jack and escorted him to the location Fayed gave them. When Fayed's men learned that satellite was watching their movement, Fayed threatened to break the deal if the satellite wasn't re-positioned. It was then learned that Morris O'Brian and Chloe O'Brian were watching Fayed with a non-government satellite. Chief of Staff Nadia Yassir demanded for them to change the feed, and they were forced to do so. As Fayed, intentionally mirroring the method in which Jack used against his brother, tortured Jack with knives and stinging liquids, he made his intentions clear: Bauer was responsible for the death of his brother after his capture during Jack's excessive interrogation. Before ordering his men to kill Jack, Fayed taunted Jack by revealing that he was responsible for the bombing campaign and that he did intend to relay Assad's coordinates, though Assad was an innocent man who had actually been trying to stop Fayed. He told Jack that contrary to what he had been telling himself earlier in the hour, Jack would die for nothing. Fayed then pinpointed Assad's location through a transmitter, and gave the coordinates to CTU. With newfound rage and determination, Jack quietly memorized the coordinates to himself, and killed one of Fayed's men and escaped as Fayed received a call. Jack later contacted CTU and spoke with President Palmer, but the president refused to call off the strike against Assad. When Fayed called the president and demanded for the release of prisoners, or he would initiate his next attack, President Palmer realized that Jack was right. Luckily, Jack managed to help Assad escape and they prevented a train bomb from going off by Fayed associate Nasir Trabelsi. instructions. ]] When Fayed learned from Ahmed Amar that Scott Wallace witnessed Amar killing an aggressive neighbor named Stan Miller, he agrees with Amar's decision in taking Scott and his parents hostage. Amar then had Ray Wallace pick up a trigger device for Fayed's suitcase nukes and deliver it to Fayed's warehouse in Valencia, Los Angeles. When CTU learned that Fayed had access to nuclear bombs, President Palmer called off the release of the prisoners, but Hasan Numair was able to escape with the help of a Fayed-affiliated dirty guard -- apparently, the order of the prisoner release was actually a covert message for the guard to break Numair out. Numair was brought to Fayed's warehouse, and Ray arrived with the device. Numair was able to find a way to trigger the bombs, and Ray was taken as a hostage in case CTU arrived on the scene. After Fayed left Valencia, CTU learned about the warehouse with help from Scott, and they attempted to storm the place. In retaliation, Numair triggered the suitcase nuke and it was set off, killing an estimated 12,000 people in Valencia. Fayed survived and worked on his next attack. . ]] With his engineer dead, Fayed needed another one in order to trigger his 4 other suitcase nukes. Darren McCarthy, who sold Fayed the nukes, planned on leaving for Las Vegas, but he agreed to find a new engineer when Fayed offered him a large sum of money. Eventually McCarthy found a new engineer, but the engineer wouldn't trigger the bombs willingly, Fayed had McCarthy and his girlfriend Rita Brady pick him up. When CTU learned about McCarthy looking for a new engineer, Morris O'Brian was able to pull up data that would reveal who the engineer was. He then left for CTU, as his brother Timothy was in the hospital, but Chloe called him and told him that he was the engineer. Just then McCarthy and Rita kidnapped Morris, and started to drive him towards Fayed's location. Instead of McCarthy delivering the engineer, Rita arrived. She claimed that McCarthy couldn't make it and sent her instead. Fayed brutally tortured Morris, who refused to program the suitcase nukes. When Fayed began to torture Morris with a power drill, Morris gave in and eventually created the trigger device. Fayed got confirmation that the device worked and he soon realized that CTU had TAC teams outside of the apartment building. When Rita insisted on leaving without the money, Fayed suspected correctly that she killed Darren to make the deal herself, and killed her. He left his men to dispatch Morris. Fayed managed to escape from the location on a helicopter, and he left an armed suitcase nuke behind. CTU was able to disarm the bomb and all of the hostiles were killed. Fayed entered a truck, that held the remaining nukes, and he called General Dmitri Gredenko, the man who supplied the nukes to McCarthy. Gredenko expressed his anger towards Fayed, as he felt that he wasted two of the suitcase nukes. Fayed insisted he had to leave the nuke behind in his apartment, in order to escape with the re-triggering device. Fayed assured Gredenko that their plans would proceed and he would deliver the three nukes on time. Around 6:20pm, Fayed and his men arrived at Gredenko's base in the Shadow Valley. Fayed and Gredenko began to prepare to have the suitcase nukes loaded into the drones. When Gredenko received a call from Consul Anatoly Markov, he learned that CTU would know their location in a matter of minutes. Fayed told Gredenko that the first drone was ready to be launched, and Gredenko set it off. As the first drone was in the process of being launched, Gredenko announced they would need to leave the area before launching the remaining two because of CTU's knowledge of their whereabouts. Fayed realized Markov must have talked, and angrily pointed out that, despite Gredenko's constant condescension toward him for wasting two of the nuclear bombs earlier in the day, this particular setback was Gredenko's fault, as Markov was his man. Nevertheless, Fayed helped load the remaining two nuclear bombs and aerial drones onto the trucks, and left in them with Gredenko. Upon arriving at a safe location, Fayed checked the news on television, expecting to hear reports about a nuclear detonation in San Francisco, the target of their launched drone. He was unpleasantly surprised to find there was no such story. Instantly realizing CTU must have stopped the drone, Fayed became enraged, claiming the Americans were closing in too quickly and had already driven their terrorist operation to an end. Still angry at Gredenko, too, over Markov's having talked, Fayed shoved him against a wall and held a gun to his head. Fayed's mood was calmed, however, when Gredenko reassured him their remaining two nuclear bombs could still be put to use. Gredenko eventually called Fayed and confirmed that he had the security details for the Edgemont Nuclear Power Plant. Fayed was suspicious and was convinced that Gredenko's call was being monitored. Gredenko assured Fayed that it wasn't and Fayed told him to meet at the Santa Monica pier at 8:40 PM. Halil, one of Fayed's men, was worried that Gredenko would cause their whole operation to fail. Halil was convinced it would be best to use the two remaining suitcase nukes as soon as possible. Fayed refused to alter his plans, however, and stated that only Gredenko could help kill half the population of the entire state. He brought Hasim and Hasan as escorts to the pier, and left Halil to guard the two bombs. When Gredenko arrived at the pier, Fayed had a text message sent to a cellular device. Gredenko found the phone taped under a railing, and followed the directions until he was hustled by Hasim and Hasan to see Fayed. Gredenko revealed that he had surveillance on him, as CTU had captured him at Mark Hauser and Brady Hauser's home. Fayed blamed Gredenko, but Gredenko suggested they would both be able to escape if they followed his instructions. . ]] Gredenko had his arm cut off, giving him and Fayed a chance to escape. Hasim and Hasan were shot by Jack, but Fayed and Gredenko slipped into a bar. There, Gredenko decided to betray Fayed, and made an announcement to the drinkers that Fayed was the man behind the nuclear explosion in Valencia. Gredenko then fled. While the civilians began to approach Fayed, he shot one civilian, but he wasn't able to hold off everybody else. The crowd began to kick and punch Fayed mercilessly until Jack arrived in the bar and fired his gun, announcing he was a federal agent who was taking Fayed into custody. After Jack had repeated attempts to interrogate Fayed, he left the room and placed a call to Buchanan. Mike Doyle attempted to manipulate Fayed, but the manipulation failed. Doyle took out his firearm and pointed it towards Fayed. Jack demanded for Doyle to stand down and he told him that Buchanan wanted Fayed transported back to CTU, in order for him to receive a pharmaceutical interrogation by Rick Burke. Doyle insisted that it wouldn't work and he should have a few moments with Fayed. Jack told him those were his orders and Fayed was loaded into a CTU vehicle. During the transport, the CTU van was ambushed and men rescued Fayed. They claimed that they were sent by General Mohmar Habib, when in reality they were undercover CTU agents. Fayed refused to lead the cell to the bombs, in case this was a sting operation. Fayed would tell them the location when he got confirmation from Habib that he sent them. Fayed spoke with Habib, who told him the men were sent by him. However, Habib sent a subtle distress signal to warn Fayed, and it was soon discovered by Nadia Yassir. Jack attempted to warn Jamal, but Fayed shot him, killed the other CTU agents, and escaped. Fayed arrived in a maintenance area where he murdered a man and hijacked his sanitation truck. Fayed had no knowledge that Jack had climbed underneath the rig and Fayed lead him straight to his safe house. After Fayed arrived, he met with Halil and he planned to detonate the two suitcase nukes in downtown Los Angeles. Jack infiltrated the safe house and proceeded to kill all of the hostiles. As the gunfight raged around him, Fayed attempted to manually-detonate the suitcase nuke. When he realized that Jack was closing in on him before he could successfully initiate the bomb, he began shooting at him, until he ran out of ammunition. Jack burst into the room where he cornered himself. The two engaged in a vicious brawl around the suitcase nuke, fighting for control of a suspended steel-chain. With both worn and exhausted, Fayed unleashed a final attack on him with a steel pipe, which was soon stripped from him. The steel-chain was wrapped around his head as he received a strong beating from Bauer. Once he was incapacitated, Jack held down a control switch, hoisting a broken Fayed in the air from his neck. He struggled for several seconds before succumbing to strangulation. Background information and notes * Abu Fayed appeared in 16 episodes: see his notable Recurring antagonist distinctions. * With at least 13,000 civilians confirmed dead in the nuclear attack in Valencia, along with at least another thousand in previous attacks, Fayed caused the highest confirmed body count on US soil in 24. Habib Marwan, of Season 4, has a higher number of unconfirmed, potential kills on US soil (as a result of the nuclear meltdown on San Gabriel Island). Internationally, Season 7 villain General Benjamin Juma is the most "successful" mass murderer, responsible for at least 300,002 fatalities. * Ironically, it was Fayed who was ultimately responsible for freeing Jack from the Chinese prison. * Strangely, Fayed does not appear on the list of Jack's confirmed kills in "Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm." Live appearances See also es:Abu Fayed nl:Abu Fayed Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 6 antagonists Category:Fayed terrorist cell Category:Masterminds Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters